eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
La mia città
|year = 2014 |position = 21st (Final) |points = 33 (Final) |previous ="L'essenziale" |next ="Grande amore"}} "La mia città" (English: My city) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, performed by Emma. As one of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 21at place with 33 points. Lyrics Italian= Odio andare di fretta, i rumori, la nebbia Il tempo appeso di questa città Odio le scarpe col tacco che incastro distratta Nei tombini invadenti di questa città Odio me stessa allo specchio Non per il difetto ma per stupidità Amo restare in giro sapendo Di tornare sempre in questa città E dimmi se c’è un senso al tempo Al mio vagare inutile E dimmi se c’è davvero una meta O dovrò correre per la felicità E corro, corro avanti e torno indietro Scappo, voglio prendere il treno Stringo forte il tuo respiro E penso a me che non ho un freno Spingo forte, non ti temo Voglio tutto, voglio te Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te Amo il traffico in centro, parcheggiare distratta Il tuo sorriso, la mia instabilità Amo fare l’offesa senza neanche una scusa Fare pace la sera, spegni la città E amo me stessa per questo Per egocentrismo senza razionalità Amo prenderti in giro sapendo Di tornare sempre nella mia città E dimmi se c’è un senso al tempo Al mio vagare inutile E dimmi se c’è davvero una meta O dovrò correre per la felicità E corro, corro avanti e torno indietro Scappo, voglio prendere il treno Stringo forte il tuo respiro E penso a me che non ho un freno Spingo forte. non ti temo Voglio tutto, voglio te Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te E dimmi se lo vuoi, e dimmi che non sei Soltanto un riflesso confuso che guardo sul fondo di me E corro, corro avanti e torno indietro Scappo voglio prendere il treno Stringo forte il tuo respiro E penso a me che non ho un freno Spingo forte, non ti temo Voglio tutto voglio te Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te |-| Translation= I hate being in a hurry, the sounds, the fog The hanging time of this city I hate high heels that I absent-mindedly get stuck In the intrusive manholes of this city I hate myself in the mirror Not for the flaw but for stupidity I love hanging around knowing To always return to this city And tell me if there’s any sense this time To my useless wandering And tell me if there really is a destination Or I have to run for happiness And I run, run forward and turn back I escape, I want to take the train I tighten harder your breath And I think to myself there are no brakes I push hard, I’m not afraid of you I want it all, I want you I want you, I want you, I want you I love the traffic in the centre, parking distracted Your smile, my instability I love being offensive for no real reason Making peace in the evening, turning off the city And I love myself for this For self-centeredness without rationality I love teasing you knowing To always return to my city And tell me if there’s any sense this time To my useless wandering And tell me if there really is a destination Or I have to run for happiness And I run, run forward and turn back I escape, I want to take the train I tighten harder your breath And I think to myself there are no brakes I push hard, I’m not afraid of you I want it all, I want you I want you, I want you, I want you And tell me if you want it, and tell me that you’re not Only a confused reflection that I see at the bottom of me And I run, run forward and turn back I escape, I want to take the train I tighten harder your breath And I think to myself there are no brakes I push hard, I’m not afraid of you I want it all, I want you I want you, I want you, I want you Videos Emma Marrone - La Mia Città (Italy) 2014 Eurovision Song Contest Emma - La Mia Città (Italy) LIVE Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Big Five